


Rumbos

by eustasstic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Flevance (One Piece), Gen, Grand Line (One Piece), M/M, Micqueot, North Blue, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit, red line, the white city
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic
Summary: Dos historias cuyos hilos se entrelazaron, dos mismos finales.¿Qué hubiera pasado si Trafalgar Law hubiera sido acogido por la Marine en lugar de Diez Drake?
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 3





	1. ORÍGENES

**Flevance, North Blue - La Ciudad Blanca**

_Sus habitantes son todos ricos, y las ciudades son como las de un cuento de hadas; con la tierra y las plantas blancas como un país de nieve._

_-Gladius._

Flevance era un país localizado en el centro de una isla isla rodeada de otras naciones en el North Blue. Se ubicaba al suroeste de las diecinueve islas del North Blue, cerca del Calm Belt de la parte norte. El país poseía una abundante vegetación urbana y edificaciones, los cuales eran de un color blanco puro debido a su formación y construcción base de plomo ámbar.

Parecía un país cubierto de nieve, ya que tanto la tierra como los árboles y todo alrededor lucía del mismo color blanco puro, dándole un aspecto como de ensueño. Los turistas se preguntaban si esa isla era real, pues lucía como un bello paisaje sacado de un libro de fantasía. El plomo ámbar era un especial y raro tipo de plomo que fue encontrado en los subsuelos del reino, y se determinó que era la fuente de la maravillosa naturaleza del blanco de Flevance.

Tras su descubrimiento, los habitantes comenzaron a fabricar todo tipo de mercancías con el plomo ámbar. Desde utensilios de cocina, cerámica, pintura, hasta dulces, maquillaje y armas. Todo era hecho de plomo ámbar. Todo exhibía un magnífico color blanco. Debido a esta deslumbrante característica, Flevance se hizo conocido por compradores de todo el mundo; pues se decía que sus productos eran de alta calidad al ser hechos de plomo ámbar, trayendo consigo una incipiente riqueza que se convirtió en la fuente económica del país.

No obstante, al comenzar el comercio del plomo ámbar hacia otros países; el Gobierno Mundial y la familia real descubrieron la realidad detrás de este material. Este mineral de blanco y puro aspecto no era más que una sustancia venenosa latente que si permanecía bajo tierra no era dañina para el ser humano. A pesar de esto, el Gobierno y la familia real optaron por ocultar esta información a los habitantes, con tal de continuar obteniendo beneficios de la industria. Así, los súbditos de Flevance continuaron disfrutando de las riquezas obtenidas por tal mineral maldito, hasta que descubrieron la verdad demasiado tarde.

**El síndrome de plomo ámbar y el niño que vivió**

_La Ciudad Blanca, Flevance, fue destruida. El final fue traído… por la mano del hombre._

_\- Señor Pink_.

Para cuando los habitantes se enteraron de la terrible naturaleza del plomo ámbar, ellos ya estaban muy contaminados. Todas las personas mostraron signos de enfermedad y poco a poco iban muriendo. La acumulación de plomo ámbar en sus sistemas les provocó un síndrome en el cual, debido a la alta concentración de este en todos los pobladores, aparecían manchas blancas en la piel; extendiéndose hasta colonizar todo el cuerpo del enfermo y provocar dolencias graves que terminaban en un daño general y fatal.

El síndrome de plomo ámbar no era contagioso, pero los países vecinos pensaban que lo era y mantuvieron en cuarentena a toda la isla. Sin embargo, esta enfermedad era hereditaria, y al ser acumulativa conforme se pasaba a las siguientes generaciones la esperanza de vida en estas disminuía radicalmente, llegando al punto en el que los niños morían antes de siquiera llegar a la adultez. Todo el reino había estado en contacto constante con grandes cantidades de plomo ámbar, nadie estaba libre de esta ominosa enfermedad; y por ello fue confundida como una epidemia que debía ser controlada. Sólo el Gobierno Mundial y la familia real sabía la verdad detrás de este trágico suceso.

Comenzó un éxodo descomunal en el cual los habitantes, desesperados y aterrados, encontraban la muerte al tratar de abandonar la isla. Sin causa justificada, los países vecinos ordenaban asesinar a cualquiera que intentara salir de Flevance; destruyendo gradualmente al reino.

Pero no todo el pueblo se había dado por vencido. El hospital de la ciudad, de aspecto colonial con puertas de hierro forjado por las paredes, y blanco como todas las demás construcciones del reino, fungía como academia para jóvenes prometedores. Jóvenes con mentes brillantes como Trafalgar Law, cuyo padre era el mejor médico del país. Cuando el síndrome de plomo ámbar estalló, los padres de Law; junto con el resto del cuerpo de médicos, laboraban en el hospital con pocos insumos debido al incremento de víctimas y a la falta de ayuda del mundo exterior, luchando por ayudar a las víctimas de este terrible padecimiento.

La infancia de Trafalgar D. Water Law había coincidido con el apogeo de los síntomas de la intoxicación por plomo ámbar, de manera que tanto él como su hermana menor estaban condenados a morir antes de llegar a la adultez. Sobre todo su hermana, Lamy, que se encontraba en una etapa muy avanzada de la enfermedad. Portando una bata de médico, su uniforme de la academia y un bisturí, Law se esforzaba día a día por aprender todo el conocimiento médico que sus padres y otros médicos les enseñaban.

Sin embargo, los ataques a su reino eran constantes y el escenario se convirtió en un estado de guerra. La familia real había huido del país, y Flevance entera estaba a punto de ser destruida. La situación era una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento detonaría.

Los padres de Law estaban cada vez más ocupados y cansados, pero trataban de hacer espacio en su tiempo para pasar un rato con sus hijos. Como hermano mayor, Law trataba de esforzarse en mantener un semblante tranquilo cuando estaba con Lamy; aunque a solas se sintiera muy asustado y preocupado por su familia. Quería terminar sus estudios pronto y ser de ayuda, trabajar al lado de sus padres y encontrar una cura para salvar a Lamy lo más pronto posible.

Así que mientras Law le leía cuentos a su hermana antes de dormir, a las afueras de la ciudad se desataban enfrentamientos. Frevance trató de retener a sus adversarios, irónicamente tenían un buen arsenal de balas de plomo; comenzando así la guerra.

Las condiciones empeoraban, y poco a poco la ciudad se desmoronaba. En medio de explosiones y ráfagas de balas, los sobrevivientes se alojaban en el hospital.

“Law-oniichan” la pequeña Lamy detenía la mano de su hermano quien trataba de irse de su cuarto. Law se encontraba turbado, sabía del sobreesfuerzo que sus padres estaban haciendo y quería apresurarse en ir a su lado ahora que había terminado de arropar a Lamy. “¿Puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma?” preguntaron esos débiles ojos dulces e inocentes. Law no pudo negarse a tal petición, esperando a que se durmiera para poder acudir con sus padres.

Días después, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, Law observó que todos sus compañeros se apresuraban en evacuar el edificio. _¿Qué pasa?_ No sabía lo que estaba pasando. Corrió hacia ellos y se encontró con que una bondadosa Hermana había hecho todo lo posible por pedir que los niños de Flavence desalojaran el país sin peligro alguno.

“Los soldados dijeron que dejarían a los niños con vida” decía la Hermana con lágrimas en los ojos, aferrándose hasta el final a su gran deseo por ayudar a los pobres niños que además de padecer esa terrible enfermedad también habían sufrido ver a sus familias ser masacradas enfrente de ellos.

“¡Hermana! No puedo ir, ” Law había respondido a la invitación de la desahuciada monja, “mi hermana está muriendo”

La Hermana se llevó una mano a la boca, aguantando un gemido de dolor de su dulce corazón. “Oh, Lamy-chan…” pero retomó fuerzas y asintió. “Ya veo… Entonces, te pondremos en el siguiente buque. Vendré a recogerte, Law-chan” aseguró con una preocupada sonrisa. Los demás niños comenzaron a animarlo a ir con ellos, llorando al percibir una luz al final de todo ese mundo de oscuro dolor y peligro. “¿Lo ves? Siempre hay esperanza en este mundo, Law-kun” la Hermana se acercó a él, despidiéndose con una caricia en su mejilla. “Alguien definitivamente extenderá su mano para ayudarte”.

*

De regreso al hospital, Law se encontró con que decenas de personas se apresuraban a entrar al edificio a resguardarse del caos de las calles. En el despacho de su padre, el señor Trafalgar atendía una llamada en su denden mushi.

“¡No tenemos los suficientes médicos, ni sangre, ni nada! ¡Debe haber una forma de extraer el plomo ámbar!” exclamaba, alterado. “¡Esto no es contagioso!, ¡¿Por qué el Gobierno no les reporta esto?!”

Law tragó grueso y se desplazó rápidamente hacia la habitación de su hermana. Lamy permanecía en cama desde hacía meses y al escucharlo entrar, lo llamó.

“Hermano… Duele… Mi cuerpo se ha convertido todo blanco” decía entre quejidos la niña.

“Sé paciente, Lamy. Nuestro padre es el mejor médico en todo el país, él nos salvará” respondía Law, poniendo su mejor sonrisa y el mejor tono a pesar de que su hermana mantenía los ojos cerrados debido al intenso dolor que sufría.

En las calles se escuchaban detonaciones, una tras otra, cada vez más cerca. Lamy estrujó las sábanas entre sus manos.

“¿Por qué hace tanto ruido afuera?”

“Ah... Es un festival” Law aún quería mantener la mente de Lamy libre de la cruente realidad a la que se enfrentaban. “Es un festival. Frevance siempre está próspera y festejando” decía. Pero las detonaciones se escuchaban más y más fuertes. Y los gritos que escuchaba provenían dentro del hospital.

Sus padres.

Con el cuidado que pudo tener dadas las circunstancias, Law cargó a su hermanita y la dejó en oculta en el closet. Temía que algún soldado la encontrara en cama y se la llevara o le ocurriera algo peor.

Law corrió hacia el despacho de sus padres, pero lo que vio allí le desgarró un grito de dolor.

Recordó imágenes de cuando todo estaba bien, cuando su padre le enseñaba las últimas lecciones del día antes de salir con su hermana a ver el festival de la ciudad, y su madre y su padre terminaban de atender a los últimos pacientes del turno para ir con ellos y terminar de ver el desfile juntos

Ese pasado parecía tan distante ahora. Ahora que veía la cruda realidad frente a sus ojos al convertirse en huérfano mientras los soldados enviados por el Gobierno Mundial exterminaban a toda persona con la que se cruzaran.

Sin embargo, tuvo que escapar por la ventana al encontrarse con un par de exterminadores quienes no dudaron en apuntar y disparar hacia él. Law tuvo que correr y alejarse del hospital como pudo, mientras este estaba siendo destruido por explosiones.

_No. No. ¡No! ¡lLamy!_

Por instinto, se ocultó debajo de una pila de cadáveres, los cuales fueron enviados fuera de la ciudad. Con tan solo diez años, Trafalgar Law había perdido a toda su familia. A sus compañeros, a todos sus conocidos. Por capricho del destino, él fue el único sobreviviente del exterminio de Flevance.

**Mientras tanto, en algún lugar en North Blue – Entre Swallow y Notice**

_Proteger al inocente. Castigar al culpable. Yo soy un marine._

_\- Monkey D. Garp._

El deber de la Marine es el de mantener la ley y el orden en todo el mundo e imponer la voluntad del Gobierno Mundial. La Marine es la fuerza militar marítima, que junto con los Siete Guerreros del Mar y los Cuatro Emperadores forma parte de los Tres Grandes Poderes. En algunas ocasiones, la finalidad de la Marine tiene derecho a recibir ayuda de los Siete Guerreros del Mar, o permitir que estos se ayuden entre ellos para mantener el equilibrio entre las fuerzas de ambas partes y los Cuatro Emperadores.

Para cualquier ciudadano honesto del mundo, la Marine representaba justicia y fuerza, y esta debería inspirar confianza a las personas; ya que el objetivo principal de la organización es el de traer justicia para castigar al delincuente, y traer paz y brindar protección para el ciudadano. Por ello era un orgullo para las familias que alguno de sus integrantes pertenecieran a la Marine, siendo este uno de los oficios más importantes.

Era común que los reclutas portaran con orgullo el uniforme y cumplieran con su entrenamiento, mientras sus padres y hermanos se regocijaban al saber que su familiar se convertiría en representante del bien y la justicia. Mientras que los oficiales, tras subir de cargo y mantenerse activos en su trabajo, inspiraban a sus hijos y jóvenes en general que aspiraban a unirse a la Marine algún día también.

Tal es el caso de Diez Drake, cuyo padre era un Oficial de la Marine. Diez Barrels había soñado con ser Marine desde chico también, y había logrado alcanzar ese sueño. Se desempeñaba bien y era un buen ejemplo a seguir para su hijo. Parecía que era uno de los muchos representantes de la Marine cuya vida iba bien y terminaría por cumplir con su labor hasta sus días de retiro y tener un descanso en paz en la tranquilidad de su hogar.

Barrels trabajaba sin descanso, visitando a su familia cada cierto tiempo, con frecuencia de tres o cinco veces al año. Se comunicaba con los dendenmushi con aún mayor periodicidad y su hijo Drake esperaba ansiosamente esa llamada o videollamada semanal. No parecía haber problemas hasta que pasaron un par de años.

Su esposa comenzaba a distanciarse, a ser cortante. ¿O quizá era sólo su mente? Tanto trabajo sin descanso quizá le estaba trastornando la percepción de su hogar. Drake por su parte se seguía comportando como el mismo muchacho entusiasta y feliz de ver a su padre que era un gran marine.

En un lapso de ocho meses, ocurrió un cambio en Barrels. Corrían rumores de que otro oficial de la marina, un conocido de Diez Barrels ya que provenía de la misma isla y fueron amigos más cercanos en sus tiempos de reclutas, realizaba visitas con frecuencia a esa isla y alardeaba de estar saliendo con la esposa de Barrels. Al principio, Barrels se había enojado enormemente con quienes preferían chismorrear en los pasillos en lugar de realizar sus labores designadas, pero estos rumores eran tan frecuentes y cada vez que veía a Takagi Shiro sentía que la sangre le hervía por sólo ver su rostro.

Su primera reacción ante tal situación fue entregarse a la bebida. Poco a poco iba cayendo en el fondo de la compañía del sake y la cerveza, mientras su humor dejaba de sr tolerante como antes; transformándose en un hombre gruñón. Las llamada a su familia se hicieron más escasas y cuando se comunicaba con ellos les trataba de un modo tosco. En la siguiente visita se mostró como un hombre alejado, absorto en sus pensamientos, preguntándose si era verdad. Su mujer seguía igual de indiferente con él, y cuando este le preguntaba a qué se debía tal frío recibimiento ella sólo respondía que no lo veía tan seguido y que él era quien se apartaba de la familia.

“Estás lejos de casa todo el año, y lo mínimo que la Marine debería hacer es darte un mejor sueldo” la señora Diez alegó cierto día, con tono despectivo. Barrels no aguantó más y alzó su palma extendida; dándole una bofetada.

“¿Dices que no traigo el suficiente pan a la casa?, ¡¿Yo, que me parto la espalda trabajando sin descanso allá afuera?!” entró en cierta explosividad, pero yendo por la botella de sake en la alacena mientras calmaba sus ansias por volver a golpear a su esposa

En la base de la Marine, al encontrarse con Takagi en una reunión, este mostraba una sonrisita de satisfacción, y algo dentro de Diez Barrels se quebró, albergando un odio jurado y resentido contra aquel hombre. El hombre subió a su buque respectivo mientras cargaba con una bolsa cuyo logo era de la Boutique Le Rosé, una famosa franquicia que tenía varias dependencias en las islas más ricas e importantes de los cuatro mares.

Decidió seguirlo cuando este había informado que se dirigía a visitar a su familia en North Blue, y lo que encontró al llegar allí lo enfureció. El primer lugar al que desembarcó fue al pueblo de Barrels, y no el suyo. ¿Qué iba a hacer allí? Por supuesto, continuó siguiéndole con cautela, percibiendo el familiar trayecto que él mismo tomaba cuando volvía a su hogar.

Con apenas unos tragos de whisky en su sistema, Barrels tuvo un poco de autocontrol y mente fría como para mantener un perfil bajo y observar a través de las ventanas de su casa. El cómo su esposa recibía a Takagi Shiro en su propia casa, a media noche, mientras Drake dormía en su habitación. El cómo le sonreía y le invitaba una copa de vino, le servía un plato de comida, y este le entregaba la bolsa que contenía una caja negra y elegantemente decorada que contenía un vestido de seda muy hermoso.

Eso era todo.

Si pensaban que seguirían con su jueguito por más tiempo, estaban equivocados.

Barrels regresó al puerto y compró cualquier detalle que vio primero, para su esposa y para su hijo. Llegaría en una media hora, de sorpresa, y los atraparía en el acto y los mataría. Esto no se quedaría así. No, señor.

Por supuesto que la señora Diez se mostró sorprendida y sudando frío, portando su bata de dormir mientras acudía a la sala a recibir a su esposo. Barrels había sido lo suficientemente listo como para sellar las ventanas, en su locura, veía la posibilidad de que el muy maldito Takagi saliera por una de ellas. Cuando vio que ella no le permitía entrar a su dormitorio, él la apartó con brusquedad y cargó su arma.

Drake tenía doce años cuando fue apartado de su madre.

Diez Barrels había perdido todo rasgo de honor y respeto por la justicia. ¿Quién no lo haría al ser la burla de sus compañeros en el trabajo? ¿Cómo es que avivaron esas pláticas de corredores sin recato alguno? Claro que Barrels ya sabía que la Marine no era exactamente el sinónimo de pureza y honestidad, pero esto era algo que había tocado su orgullo y que ahora no había marcha atrás.

Perdiendo su fe en la Marine, volteando la espalda a su cargo y a todo en lo que había creído y sostenido por años; Barrels se convirtió en un delincuente. Y no en cualquier delincuente, decidió convertirse en pirata.

Como oficial no había sido destacado pero al menos se mantenía a la par que el promedio de los buenos oficiales. Como pirata y siendo ahora un completo borracho, era violento y controlador. No había sido muy bueno nombrando a su banda pero al menos tenía ciertos conocimientos respecto a la Marine que tenía ventaja sobre sus hombres; quienes eran mediocres y se conformaban con seguir bajo sus órdenes.

Así, navegando por el mar de North Blue, los piratas de Barrels buscaban poder y riquezas; descargando su ira contra otras embarcaciones, ya sea de pirata o no, y saqueando pequeños pueblos donde atracaban. Y Diez Drake se vio arrastrado a llevar esa vida, pues su padre lo mantuvo a su lado.

**Lo que alguna vez fue un sueño**

_Si las personas no viven de la manera correcta, ¡no hay razón para que vivan!_

_-Sakazuki “Akainu”_

A pesar de haber sufrido un cambio radical en su vida; en verse separado de su madre quien prefirió huir con su amante, y en no encontrar aquella figuraba honorable que idolatraba en su padre, Drake seguía aferrándose a su sueño. Su ambiente había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, se había convertido en un pirata en contra de su voluntad; y temía rebelarse contra su padre ya que aún este era una figura con gran peso sobre él.

Siendo un joven muchacho, sus aspiraciones estaban fuertemente arraigadas en su corazón y mente y esto era motivo de disputas con Barrels. Muchas veces expresó sin filtro alguno su ferviente deseo por largarse de allí y enlistarse a la Marine. Lo cual trajo que durante sus discusiones su padre abusara físicamente de él; golpeándolo y descargando todo el rencor que tenía con la Marine.

“¿Para qué quieres ser un Marine?” le gritaba mientras le encajaba la rodilla en el estómago, a punto de dar por terminada su ‘conversación’. “¿Honor y justicia? BAHAHAHA, ¡si supieras la verdad detrás de toda esa bola de desgraciados hipócritas!” espetaba, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, antes de volver a tomar su botella y cerrar la puerta de un portazo, encerrando a su hijo que comenzaba a dar señales de querer escapar.

Drake sólo podía consolarse a solas, asegurándose a sí mismo que algún día todo cambiaría. Que sería lo suficientemente fuerte y listo como para huir. Perseguiría su sueño, y lograría ser un gran Marine; daría un borrón y cuenta nueva a su desagradable realidad.

*

Con el paso de los años, los piratas de Barrels comenzaron a ganar cierta fama como contrabandistas de armas. El capitán hacía uso de la información que conocía de antemano respecto a la Marine para hacer tratos tanto con ellos como con otros piratas, siendo así piratas que filtraban información de otras bandas pero que a su vez se resguardaban de la Marine cuando no había acuerdos de por medio. Eran escoria, y Drake sentía náuseas de verse envuelto en todo aquello.

Sin embargo, su entrenamiento progresaba mucho, llegando a ser de los hombres más habilidosos de los piratas de Barrels. Drake tenía un gran potencial y su padre lo alababa por ello, siendo de mucha ayuda en sus atracos. Pero Drake tenía otros planes. Secretamente planeaba cómo poder huir de esa banda pirata de una vez por todas y de manera exitosa.

Necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba pensar en una buena estrategia, tener una vía adecuada y huir. Huir en la más mínima oportunidad. Ya había escarmentado en sus primeros intentos de fuga, siendo inútil su esfuerzo por más hábil que fuera; no podía contra los grupos de hombres que su padre mandara para traerlo de vuelta. Debía ser paciente y estar atento a cada pueblo en el que desembarcaban.

Por ahora, seguirían en su ir y venir por los mares del North Blue, ya que su padre no se atrevía a ir más allá de la Grand Line hasta hacerse con más riquezas y hombres. Sin duda alguna, Diez Barrels era un tipo obstinado y arrogante.


	2. Comienzos (Parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pude terminarlo :' !! tengo problemas con mi laptop, y quería terminar el capítulo ayer pero no pude. finalmente ya lo tengo hecho TT

**Flevance, North Blue –** **A las afueras de la Ciudad Blanca**

_La ciudad blanca fue destruida al final, por la mano del hombre. No es una sorpresa que un niño de diez años que experimentó esto tuviera su personalidad distorsionada._

_\- Señor Pink._

Haber presenciado tal masacre a tan corta edad traería secuelas a cualquiera. Atestiguar una guerra para un niño de diez años era algo traumatizante, y lo era mucho más si tu familia y todos tus conocidos perecieron en ella. Ahora bien, el estado de shock de haber visto todo aquello más el peligro latente de unírseles a ellos en el más allá había conducido a Law a aferrarse a su instinto de supervivencia. Con la adrenalina aún corriendo en sus venas logró salvar su vida ocultándose debajo de una pila de cadáveres, los cuales eran enviados a las afueras de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, el bajón le llegó cuando justo al llegar a las afueras las personas que estaban a cargo de la quema de los cadáveres se tomaron un descanso. Viendo que se encontraba solo, Law sintió que era momento de salir y escabullirse en el barco más cercano. Pero justo cuando había avanzado algunos metros, el olor nauseabundo que lo rodeaba y la gráfica vista de los muertos le hizo tambalearse en un repentino mareo. Vaciando los jugos gástricos de su estómago, se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol cercano y comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

No recordaba haberse sentido así horas atrás. Quizá no se había percatado en su apuro por salir con vida.

Como pudo, apretó sus pasos hacia el muelle, donde divisó algunos barcos. Faltaba poco para el amanecer pero Law logró escabullirse en uno de ellos sin ser visto. Adentrándose en el barco, llegó hasta la cubierta baja donde ingresó en la bodega junto a las provisiones. Bingo. No sentía hambre pero sabía la necesidad de mantener su estómago lleno con al menos una fruta o lo primero que encontrara.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Law pudo concluir su estado de polizón con éxito. Nadie sospechaba que algún niño estuviese oculto en el barco, y si alguien bajaba por provisiones él se alejaba de ellos. Tampoco comía mucho así que la falta de víveres no fue notoria como para llamar la atención de los tripulantes.

Escuchó que faltaba un día para llegar a tierra firma, donde quiera que eso fuese. No recordaba cuántos días habían pasado, y aún se sentía como entumecido; actuando en automático. Durante ese lapso de tiempo se debatía en diferentes tipos de pensamientos, discutiendo consigo mismo, enojándose, temblando de miedo, de rabia, y finalmente trataba de acallarse y caía rendido en el suelo. Algo había cambiado en él, lo sabía. No sentía que volvería a ver la luz del sol, no porque estuviera en el fondo de un barco, sino porque literalmente se sentía vacío y sin vida.

**Cerca de las aguas del Reino de Lvneel, North Blue**

_¿Qué gracia tiene ser un hombre sometido al poder de una fruta?_

_\- Portgas D. Ace._

Después de varios años de comenzar con su actividad pirata, la tripulación de Barrels aumentó un poco en cantidad. No eran muchos integrantes pero los trabajos sucios que Barrels les conseguía les permitían ganarse la vida día a día sin muchas dificultades, motivo por el cual ninguno de sus hombres se había salido de la banda. “¿Saben qué sería excelente?” decía el Capitán mientras tomaba un gran trago de su enorme jarra de sake. “¿Qué, qué?” respondían a coro los demás, borrachos hasta las orejas. “Traficar con frutas del diablo” respondía, con ojos desorbitantes de hambre por poseer más riquezas.

El resto de sus hombres abría sus bocas lo más ancho que podían, emocionados por la enorme ambición de su jefe. “¿Frutas del diablo? He escuchado muchas historias de ellas, pero nunca he visto ninguna” expresaban unos cuantos mientras los otros les respondían lo que ellos habían visto. Ya casi se acababa el sake que había en la jarra de Barrels, cuando este proseguía con su discurso. “Sí. Esas frutas te dan poderes inimaginables, un sinfín de habilidades como sacadas de un cuento, pero bajo un precio muy caro” todos inclinaban sus oídos hacia adelante, interesados. “A cambio de ese poder, una maldición caerá sobre ti. Serás odiado del dios del mar, y no importa si antes eras un buen nadador, una vez que tengas el poder de la fruta en tu cuerpo, este caerá como piedra hundiéndose hasta el fondo del mar si llegas a caer en él”.

“¡No!” algunos hombres exclamaban, sorprendidos, caras rojas debido al exceso de alcohol en sus sistemas. Barrels alzaba su jarra y la acercaba hacia uno de los suyos que empezaba a servir una ronda nueva de vino. “Oiga Capitán, pero ¿no sería grandioso que usted tuviera una fruta?” preguntó uno de ellos, comenzando a imaginar en la enorme cantidad de riqueza y hazañas que harían si sus tripulantes poseyeran poderes como ese. Barrels casi se atraganta en su trago, murmurando irritado porque había desperdiciado un poco de vino encima de la mesa.

“¡Pero qué cosas dices, hombre!” Barrels se limpiaba su gran boca con el dorso de su mano. “Bah, poderes así son un arma de doble filo. Además, yo no quiero eso. ¿Para qué? Podemos tener muchas más ganancias si en lugar de comérnoslas y tener los poderes de la fruta, los vendiéramos” poco a poco sus palabras se dirigían al punto clave que él quería tocar pero que debido a la alegría de la bebida se había desviado un poco contándole a sus hombres acerca de las proezas de las frutas del diablo. “¿Qué no lo han pensado? Frutas de ese tipo valen millones de berries. Cientos de hombres hambrientos de ese poder, ¡darían sumas desproporcionales por tener una sola y adquirir los poderes del mismísimo diablo!” exclamaba mientras daba un largo trago de vino. Los hombres hacían sonidos de exclamación e interés y asombro. “¡Tiene razón, tiene razón!”, “¡Nuestro Capitán es un genio, un genio”, gritaban felices y brindando entre ellos por centésima vez en la noche.

Barrels se refrescaba con su gran jarra de vino, dejando escapar un jadeo de satisfacción. “Y otra cosa que quiero hacer” decía ahora, mirando su jarra y luego a la botella de vino cerca de él. “Este vino” señalaba con su grueso dedo la dicha botella, “este vino es uno de los mejores del mundo, ¿saben? Es un tema viejo, pero el tráfico de bebidas sigue vigente hasta la fecha, un noble y viejo oficio, pero valioso si se sabe de eso” a Barrels le gustaba hablar grandemente como si supiese todos los secretos del mundo, y su tripulación en su mayoría mostraba interés por sus palabras. “Este vino viene de la Tierra del Norte, ¿saben qué es?” preguntaba, algunos negaban con la cabeza, otros asentían; y de nuevo, antes de que alguien respondiera a su pregunta, él seguía explicando. “La Tierra del Norte es una isla llamada Micqueot, famosa por su vino de excelente calidad… Ah, qué no daría por llenar mis reservas con barriles de este vino” sus ojos brillaron, tenía una idea en mente. “Es más, ¡vayamos a la Tierra del Norte! ¡Vamos a saquear sus reservas de vino a lo grande!” y echó a reír, brindando con sus hombres. Todos carcajearon en coro, ignorando al joven Diez cerca de ellos que había estado mudo durante su animosa charla, obligado a servirles más alcohol y de vez en cuando a ayudar al cocinero y entregarles más platos de comida.

**Decaimiento – Algún lugar en North Blue**

_¡Los niños que nunca han visto la paz y los niños que nunca han visto la guerra tienen valores diferentes! ¡Los que están en la cima determinan lo que está bien y lo que está mal!_

  * _Donquixote Doflamingo._



Aquella última noche, finalmente su lado psicótico salió a relucir. ¿Por qué aquellos que habían exterminado su ciudad estaban felices y contentos, comiendo y descansando, viajando de regreso a sus lugares? ¿Qué sentido tenía para él ahora resguardarse como un rata y ocultando su presencia a ellos, esos asesinos desalmados que sin una pizca de culpa destruyeron todo y a todos los que él había amado?

Quería hacer una prueba. Quería exterminarlos a ellos. Quería matarlos y ver qué pasaba, si en verdad existía un dios; no un tenrryubito sino un Dios de verdad, entonces él no podría salirse con la suya en eliminar a toda esa tripulación. Un simple niño de diez años no podría hacer tal cosa, ¿verdad? Vamos a ver.

Pasando a la cubierta de cables, sus ojos cayeron en la caja de herramientas en donde encontró; entre otras cosas útiles, un destornillador, unas pinzas y un martillo. Lo usual en una caja de herramientas, pero para él serían sus fieles armas. Y gracias a los conocimientos de anatomía que su joven cerebro poseía, emprendió su empresa.

Para su (nula) satisfacción, el último tripulante había caído muerto antes de llegar al timón. Era una tripulación pequeña, y el ver a un niño con ropas desgarradas y sucias más una expresión de total psicosis les dejó en shock por breves instantes antes de actuar. Cabe añadir que alguno que otro había visto también leves manchas en la piel de Law, lo cual aumentó en ellos su terror al pensar que se contagiarían. Law tomó ventaja de ello, facilitándole su trabajo.

Y así, mientras el charco de sangre crecía y llegaba al pie de donde estaba el timón, Law limpiaba con el dorso de su mano las gotas rojas que le habían salpicado. Recordó haber visto su expediente médico. Cuando su difunda y querida hermana Lamy enfermó sus padres habían hecho un diagnóstico para él también, queriendo apresurar sus investigaciones cuanto antes al ver que sus dos hijos ya habían mostrado signos de la enfermedad. En el expediente, su padre había escrito el tiempo estimado de vida que le quedaba a Law si su enfermedad progresaba sin ningún tratamiento.

Restándole los meses que habían transcurrido desde entonces, Law calculó que le quedaban poco menos de tres años de vida. Pasara lo que pasara, su destino no cambiaría. Él moriría también. Y si iba a morir, ¿por qué no tratar de llevarse a más consigo antes de ello? La vida no tenía sentido ahora. ¿Quién podría seguir cuerdo luego de haber sufrido así? Law sentía ahora un gran desprecio por el mundo, su único anhelo ahora era destruir todo a su paso. Se había convertido en una persona nihilista y omnicida.

**Reniegos y redenciones**

_¡Los sueños del hombre jamás morirán!_

_\- Marshall D. Teach._

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, Drake sufría malos tratos no sólo de su padre sino también de los demás piratas. Al ser el menor de todos, ya que todos ellos eran hombres de edad adulta y él era el único adolescente allí; quizá a excepción de uno o dos jóvenes, lo tomaban como su sirviente, como el chico de los recados, y lo molestaban por ser muy blando en sus batallas. Si bien era cierto que Drake era fuerte; su propio padre lo había observado, su destreza se equiparaba a su blando carácter, el cual no le permitía sobrepasar sus límites.

Ya había llegado muy lejos cediendo a la voluntad de su padre, robando cosas de valor y destruyendo lo que no les interesara en ese momento, pero no quería sobrepasarse más allá de eso y llegar a herir personas; ni qué decir de asesinarlas. Eso nunca lo haría. Aún quería sostener sus principios, que ya estaban muy manchados a esas alturas. Sin embargo, en el mundo de los piratas esa opción no era viable. No podría evitar muertes por más que quisiera. Si bien él nunca asesinó por cuenta propia, los primeros años no podía atreverse a interferir en los planes de la banda, teniendo con ello la amarga experiencia de ver personas morir frente a sus pies.

Más adelante sí logró intervenir y quizá gracias a él alguna que otra persona logró sobrevivir, pero eso algunas veces trajo consigo repercusiones debido a los deseos de cobrar venganza de aquellos que lograron huir y que colocaban a la banda en situaciones comprometidas. Aun así, a pesar de las dificultades, Barrels y los suyos tuvieron suerte y salían bien de sus peleas; sin tantas bajas materiales ni de tripulantes, y continuaban con sus actividades delictivas. Para entonces tal vez Drake ya había desistido de sus intentos de huida, pero seguía sin ceder del todo a las órdenes de su padre, por más acorralado que se sintiera.

Y por las noches, solo en su cama improvisada junto a las reservas de bebidas alcohólicas de la tripulación, Drake aún desdoblaba una vieja fotografía donde se le veía a él de pequeño, portando un disfraz emulando el uniforme de los marines. Esos días se veían tan lejanos ahora. ¿Podrá algún día salir de toda esa suciedad y redimirse de sus acciones?

Esos eran sus pensamientos mientras el barco se dirigía al nuevo objetivo del Capitán.

**Rutinario**

_Estar solo es más doloroso que salir herido._

_\- Monkey D. Luffy_

Los siguientes meses ocurrieron sin muchos cambios en su rutina. Lo mismo de siempre: vagar por ahí buscando alguna que otra cosa que comer, verse rodeado por diferentes tipos de personas y terminar en peleas en las cuales de alguna manera u otra él salía con vida. Después se escabullía en algún barco grande o robaba alguna pequeña embarcación y se hacía a la mar hasta llegar a la siguiente isla. Era algo interesante. Las constantes peleas de alguna forma le sirvieron de práctica para refinar sus ataques, ya que sus estrategias se enfocaban básicamente en los puntos vitales de sus oponentes.

Desde personas de clase media; comerciantes comunes y corrientes, burgueses, etcétera, hasta gente de la clase más baja, gente pobre, que sin embargo la mayoría de las veces eran ruines rufianes sin una pizca de educación y nada de agilidad. El ver cómo sus planes se llevaban a acabo a la perfección, aunado a los rostros de terror de sus víctimas antes de morir; ignórese la ironía, le hacían sentirse vivo. Se quería dejar llevar en ese torrente de oscuridad al cual había sucumbido. Nada ni nadie lo detendría. Él tenía una meta. Se vengaría de la vida y del mundo hasta que el final de sus días llegase.

Si bien en su constante psicótico estado mental a veces no recordaba ni qué día era, las progresivas manchas en su piel le daban indicios de que efectivamente el tiempo pasaba. Por más que sus días parecieran los mismos; monótonos y aburridos, el tiempo transcurría. Y fuera invierno o fuera primavera, hiciese frío o hiciese calor, a Law le daba todo igual.

*****

Luego de llevar meses vagabundeando sin un rumbo en específico, Law tomo una decisión sobre a dónde quería dirigirse. Había escuchado en varias ocasiones que piratas estaban en busca de hombres. La idea parecía tentadora. A estas alturas ya nada le daba miedo, y si podía ingresar a alguna banda de piratas con tal de llevar a cabo su plan de asesinar a cuantos pudiese, pues mejor para él.

Fiel a su repertorio de armas letales, Law afiló sus cuchillas y preparó las granadas que le faltaban por terminar antes de partir en búsqueda de los tan aclamados Piratas Donquixote. En cada parada procuraba hacerse con información al respecto, puliendo sus habilidades de palabra y espionaje para ello.

En cierta ocasión un par de hombres que quisieron tomarlo como mesero en un restaurante habían proclamado ser miembros de esos piratas. Los hombres golpeaban la mesa y él, que sólo estaba allí para hacerse con algo de comida, no pudo soportarlo. Ante tal humillación, su orgullo no le permitió guardarse las ganas que tenía de pelear con esos tipos; los cuales, a final de todo, eran simples charlatanes.

Lo llevaron en la parte de atrás del restaurante, en un callejón. Uno de ellos le amenazó con que pertenecían a una banda importante y que podían matarlo si quisieran, queriendo mostrarse intimidante antes de ‘darle una paliza al niño’ como le había dicho a su compañero. Law no estaba muy convencido de que estuviesen diciendo la verdad, reconocía a los mentirosos con verles la cara, y ellos no parecían ser más que piratas de quinta o unos pobres ladrones.

“¿Ah, sí?” la boca de Law se retorcía en una sonrisa. “Qué lástima que no le tengo miedo a morir,” el niño sacaba sus cuchillas de entre sus ropas y veía con placer los rostros sorprendidos y temblorosos del par de adultos frente a él, “pero parece que ustedes sí que lo tienen”.

**Micqueot, North Blue – “La Tierra del Norte” conocida por su vino de gran calidad**

_Niño u hombre, fuerte o débil, ¡nada de eso importa cuando estás en alta mar!_

_\- Usopp_

Con la fría brisa de las corrientes de la parte más norte del North Blue chocando contra sus patillas, Diez Barrels miraba expectante la tierra firme que frente a sus ojos se descubría. El obstinado Capitán se relamía los labios ante la idea del atraco a la gran reserva de vinos de la famosa Tierra del Norte. Sin lugar a dudas, aquel saqueo quedaría marcado en la historia, y Barrels se regocijaba al pensar en ello.

“¡Apura esa vela, Drake!” gritaba a su hijo cuya empresa se tornaba más complicada al arreciar el viento en popa y las velas de proa quedaban a sotavento. Por fortuna, más hombres se acercaron y entre dos pudieron maniobrar con el resto de velas que faltaban por atender.

Finalmente, tras media hora de maniobras y de mantener el barco en posición, lograron arribar a cien metros del puerto. Iban a atacar por la entrada trasera de la fábrica, mientras unos cuantos acudían a la entrada principal y otros iban a los alrededores a poner bajo control a los civiles. El plan no era complicado, Barrels confiaba en su segundo al mando para mantener a los empleados sometidos mientras él irrumpía en la bodega de reservas y otros de sus hombres se encargaban de mover los barriles.

Drake sabía que su padre quería que estuviera acarreando los barriles, pero el ver cómo el carpintero de la banda amagaba fuertemente a una mujer, se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos. Barrels lo perdió de vista, y le llamó. “Drake, ¡ven aquí a cargar estos barriles!” mas su hijo no acudió a su llamado. El Capitán gruñó pero en ese momento le preocupaban más los barriles de vino, así que siguió ordenando a sus hombres aquí y allá.

Por su parte, Drake se había acercado al carpintero que hacía de apoyo al segundo al mando para mantener a los empleados a raya. “Drake, ¿qué haces aquí?” decía el hombre en tanto inmovilizaba a la mujer y trataba de amarrarle las muñecas con una cadena de hierro. La mujer se deshacía en lágrimas mientras parecía que sus ganas de querer zafarse amainaban ante la diferencia de fuerza. Drake castañeó sus dientes de la frustración. “Yo me haré cargo de los rehenes” dijo en un intento por sonar calmado, lo cual no convenció al mayor. “¿Ah, sí? ¿Te crees muy rudo, eh?” provocaba el hombre mientras dejaba a la mujer caer de bruces contra el suelo y presionaba su rodilla contra la espalda de ella.

“Tch… s-sé manejar las cosas mejor que tú” sabía que con eso se ganaría unos buenos golpes pero ello haría que el carpintero dejara a la mujer en paz y se enfocara en él. Una vena sobresaltó en la frente del hombre, y este dirigió su mirada enfurecida hacia Drake. “¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Agradece que no te he matado porque eres el hijo del Capitán!” Gritó enfurecido mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él, tomándolo de la camisa, pero Drake fue más veloz y logró alejarse un par de metros. Paseó su vista rápidamente y observó que en el cuarto no había más rehenes con sus extremidades libres: todos habían sido amarrados o encadenados.

Se encontraban en el cuarto donde ensamblaban los barriles y las divisiones de la bodega. Tablas a medio trabajar, clavos expuestos y serruchos encima de las mesas, seguían en sus lugares respectivos que los trabajadores habían estado utilizando antes del atraco. Drake vio que el carpintero dirigía su puño hacia él, y por poco y no logra esquivarlo. Trató de alejarse de los rehenes, para que no se vieran en riesgo ante su pelea, y por ello no consiguió asestarle un golpe, haciendo que trastabillara y que el hombre tomara ventaja para agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa y cerrar el puño contra su quijada. El golpe no fue tan fuerte como esperaba, pero sí le dolió. Drake giró sobre sus talones y le lanzó un gancho al estómago, que doblegó al adulto y le hizo agacharse. “Maldito mocoso” repitió entre dientes. Drake caminó hacia atrás, no viendo una vía de escape posible de momento, y al prepararse su oponente para lanzar otro golpe, el joven se giró hacia un lado, logrando con eso que el golpe le cayera en la espalda y lo empujara hacia una tabla con la punta de los clavos hacia arriba. Cayó de cara contra ello.

“M-Maldición” el carpintero sudó frío, asustado por un momento de haber matado al menor, al hijo de su jefe. Pero su alivio llegó cuando vio a Drake removerse, y llevarse sus manos a la barbilla. “Oh, mierda” tragó fuerte al ver la sangre brotar de dicho punto. La herida dejaría una marca, y quizá su Capitán le haría una a él mismo por atreverse a llegar lejos con su hijo.

**Spider Miles, North Blue –** **Planta de tratamiento de residuos**

_No puedes matar con sólo entusiasmo._

_\- Diamante._

_Tengo una bomba._

_\- Law._

Tardó más de una semana en descubrir la ubicación del cuartel, pero finalmente la tenía. Después de los primeros días empezaba a aburrirse, dado que no encontraba la ocasión para dar paso a sus deseos homicidas, y por poco y cedía a la idea de volver a dejarse llevar a la deriva a donde fuera que los mares lo llevasen y ante los primeros piratas con los que se topase; fueran o no los Piratas Donquixote.

Para cuando se acercaba a la Spider Miles, toda su piel se había decolorado ya. Aún no se sentía débil, pero sabía que pronto sucumbiría al letal padecimiento. Sus días estaban contados.

Se aseguró de tener bien preparadas sus granadas; atadas a su cuerpo en forma de cruz, antes de poner un pie en la isla. Había desembarcado en Spider Miles, cerca dela planta de tratamientos de residuos de la ciudad. Tenía información que ahí era la base de operaciones de los piratas que buscaba, en uno de los edificios abandonados de la planta.

Al llegar a la planta de desechos paseó su mirada alrededor; decenas de basura metálica y escombros estaban apilados por doquier, también podía observar alguna que otra basura plástica. Caminó hacia el único edificio visible y que no parecía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse, y a mitad de su trayecto se encontró con dos figuras que iban a su encuentro. Se detuvo y esperó.

Eran un par de hombres: uno alto y delgado, y el otro más bajo y algo gordo. El hombre alto tenía cabello largo y castaño, una larga capa roja encima de una camiseta negra de botones abierta que exponía su pecho, un cinturón, pantalones a rayas amarillo y naranja, y largas botas negras. El otro hombre tenía cabello un poco largo también, negro, llevaba puesto unas gafas, un abrigo celeste colgado a sus hombros, una camiseta debajo de este, una pañoleta rosada atada a su cintura, pantalones celestes y botas negras. Ambos llevaban puestos sombreros y tenían una espada enfundada a su cadera. Law movió sus dedos y los acercó a sus cuchillas.

“¿Ah? ¿Qué tenemos aquí?” el más alto habló cuando se encontraron a escasos metros. “Tal parece que es un niño, Diamante” respondió el más bajo, su voz era un poco aguda. Antes de que siguieran hablando, Law tomó la palabra.

“¿Ustedes son los Piratas Donquixote? Oí que están buscando hombres. Quiero unirme”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no sé si se borró mi nota del primer capítulo, pero repito la pregunta... si drake tuviera una relación romántica con alguien, quién quisiera que fuera? :'>
> 
> gracias por leer;;


	3. Comienzos (Parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> empezó mi adicción a discord por culpa de los bots de juegos @_@ y pasaron otras cosas que me distrayeron y no me di tiempo de terminar el capítulo del mes kjsdfalsdkf pero aquí está!

**COMIENZOS PARTE 2**

**Spider Miles, North Blue –** **Planta de tratamiento de residuos**

**Reclutamiento**

_Los trucos de espada de Diamante, el combate de mano a mano de Lao-G, la puntería de Gladius… ¡Te enseñé todo lo que sabes de pelea!_

_\- Doflamingo._

Como era de esperarse, el par de hombres echó a reír tras escuchar las palabras del menor. “¿Un niño? ¿Queriendo unírsenos? Bueno, suena interesante. Además te ves algo inusual” observó el castaño que al parecer respondía al nombre Diamante. El pelinegro asintió y paseó sus dedos por su la empuñadura de su espada. Law lo observó con alerta. “Veamos… ¿sabes pelear, chico?” Law asintió sin dejar se estar atento a las acciones de ellos.

“Vamos a ponerte a prueba un rato antes de pasarte con nuestro Capitán, niño. Si te desempeñas bien, quizá te aceptemos como recluta” dijo Diamante mientras le hacía una seña al otro, quien tomó su espada y Law de inmediato retrocedió un paso y se posicionó en defensa. Sin embargo, el otro hombre no hizo ademán de querer usar su espada. “Trébol te prestará su espada” explicó Diamante.

“¿Eh? ¿Un niño?” escuchó una voz aguda de una niña a sus espaldas. Con cuidado, giró un poco sobre sus talones para ver bien al par de niños que se habían acercado a ellos. La niña tenía puesto un vestido azul marino con un delantal y un moño color mostaza sosteniendo su cabello, el niño era fornido y grande, tenía unos overoles color verde encima de una camiseta de mangas largas color olivo y una gorra rosada. Ambos se sentaron en una columna de cemento que estaba tirada en el piso, dispuestos a ver la ‘pelea’ o lo que fuera que se estuviese desenvolviendo en ese momento.

Tragó fuerte y empuñó la espada en su pequeña mano mientras volvía su mirada a los adultos frente a él. Trébol había dado un par de pasos hacia atrás, dándoles espacio mientras a su vez Diamante se preparaba.

*

Por más que su defensa fuera buena, Law no podía asestar ni una sola vez al mayor. Llevaban rato así, concentrado en defenderse que no se percató de una quinta figura a lo lejos observándolos. Un tercer adulto estaba sentado en la barandilla del edificio, mirando con interés la pequeña lección de pelea.

“No puedes matar con sólo entusiasmo, chico” le dijo Diamante, para nada cansado tras casi media hora del enfrentamiento. “Tengo una bomba” le respondió él, jadeando un poco. No recordaba que su rendimiento durara tan poco ahora, quizá comenzaba a cansarse debido a su enfermedad. Aún podía continuar esforzándose, tenía que hacerlo.

“No subestimes a los piratas”.

Diamante decidió finalizar la sesión, mandando a Law a volar y caer en un montón de escombros. Los niños que le habían hecho de público todo ese tiempo se removieron en su asiento y brincaron, poniéndose de pie. “¡Se acabó, se acabó! ¡Vamos a jugar!” dijo la niña al niño, empezando a corretear por el lugar de escombros.

**En algún lugar en el mar North Blue, cerca del Reino Lvneel**

**Cicatriz**

_Algún día de estos me convertiré en un hombre capaz de ayudarte._

_Bartolomeo._

Drake se quejaba mientras su herida estaba siendo suturada. “Duele, duele, ¡duele!” apretaba los puños y entrecerraba los ojos, tratando de no gritar tanto para no llamar la atención. Le disgustaba que siempre le echaran en cara cada vez que se quejaba de sus heridas, porque le decían que tenía que aguantarse; sobre todo porque él no era de los que solían asesinar. Le llamaban blando, y eso le molestaba con creces.

El médico de la tripulación seguía suturando, completamente acostumbrado a escuchar los quejidos de sus pacientes; de sus compañeros. “Ya casi acabo, Drake” le informó después de unos segundos. “Esta herida va a dejar una cicatriz” añadió, alzando una ceja mientras terminaba y retiraba sus instrumentos. “Listo. Necesito checarte diariamente” el hombre de largos cabellos entre negros y grises, amarrado en una trenza, le dijo como última indicación. Le entregó un espejo para que pudiera inspeccionar su rostro.

“Oh. No puede ser” murmuró, un poco consternado. La marca parecía una X, había sido una herida muy fea. Pero no había sido profunda y al menos eso era bueno.

“Tranquilo. Al menos lucirá genial cuando pase el tiempo” el doctor soltó una risotada y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro. Tenía los brazos llenos de cicatrices, todos los demás las tenían. Aunque fueran o no heridas de batalla, todos se ufanaban en mostrarlas y alardear por ellas. Pero a Drake eso no le convencía mucho todavía.

“Ya que” murmuró el joven en una mueca mientras agradecía al médico y caminaba fuera del cuarto. Sus pasos lo llevaron hacia la cubierta en donde encontró al carpintero, recargado a la pared y con moretones en todo su cuerpo.

Su padre le había dado tremendos golpes al enterarse de lo sucedido. Pero eso no llegó a mayores y ni el Capitán ni el subordinado tomarían represalias. Por alguna razón, eran escasas las veces en las que ocurrían graves conflictos internos en el barco. Usualmente, los piratas de Barrels eran unos subordinados conformistas; mediocres rufianes que de no estar ahí no conseguirían en qué caerse muertos. De alguna forma Barrels los lideraba bien, les daba un objetivo y lograba mantenerlos a raya y explotar sus habilidades. Por lo que se habían mantenido unidos a pesar de todo.

Y a Drake eso le disgustaba bastante. Ver cómo su padre era un agresivo manipulador, cómo lograba salirse con la suya y qué tan bajo los había hecho caer.

Decidió pasar de largo, sabiendo que era mirado con recelo. Tenía hambre y seguramente el cocinero ya tenía preparado el almuerzo. Así que decidió seguir recto y subir por la corta escalera que guiaba a la zona de cocina. Los ojos del carpintero seguían sobre él hasta que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

**Spider Miles, North Blue –** **Planta de tratamiento de residuos**

**Torpe**

_Mataré a muchos en estos tres años, ¡quiero destruir todo!_

_\- Trafalgar Law._

“¡Nnn, ya sabía que ibas a morir, behehehe!” el usuario de la fruta Beta Beta comía un jugoso trozo de carne de su tenedor. A su lado, se encontraba Diamante, ambos platicando con el niño nuevo. “¿Cuándo vas a morir?”

“En dos años y tres meses” respondió el menor sin tapujos.

“¿El médico te dijo eso? ¿Eh?” Diamante preguntó, cruzando los brazos. “Mi difunto padre era médico. Pude ver el expediente” explicó Law, nuevamente sin más detalles. A lo que Diamante respondió con una risotada, “Eres un chico listo”.

Law frunció el ceño. Él estaba hablando en serio cuando dijo que quería unirse a ellos para poder matar y destruir a placer. “Mataré a muchos en estos tres años, ¡quiero destruir todo!” gritó con sus pulmones.

Después de otra risa de Diamante, este contestó, “tu cabeza debe andar mal o algo….”. Pero luego de un pequeño espacio, volvió a hablar. “Pero bueno podemos aceptar niños también. Cerca de cien niños han llegado aquí, pero todos ellos huyeron llorando después de dos días” le previno.

_¡Sí!_

Finalmente, había ingresado en una banda de piratas. Después de todo, Law cumplía con los requisitos. Además, él no tenía miedo a nada. No tenía nada que perder, realmente. No tenía a nadie en este mundo, nada que temer.

Lamentablemente, su confianza en por fin satisfacer sus deseos de sangre al máximo se vieron obstaculizados casi de inmediato.

“¡Niin! ¡Trébol-sama, Diamante-sama!” Buffalo, el niño fornido y regordete exclamó desde una ventana. Law se encontraba cerca de la puerta, de modo que vio al par recargado en la ventana desde afuera.

“¡Cora-san volvió!” ahora fue el turno de Baby 5 gritar. La pequeña niña había colgado sus antebrazos en el borde de la ventana mientras daba saltitos de la emoción.

“Mira, ellos son niños también, pero ellos ‘sobrevivieron’” le anunció Diamante. “Son Buffalo y Baby 5” agregó Trébol. “Y el hombre que viene llegando…” ambos hombres querían anunciar con anticipación de una manera genial, pero su intento fue fallido. El hombre desconocido, apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta se cayó de espaldas.

“¡Se cayó!, ¡realmente se cayó!” los niños reían. Sin embargo, el hombre rubio se puso de pie. Era muy grande, llevaba puesto un gran abrigo de plumas negro y un gorro. Se sacudió la ropa y sin más preámbulo mandó a los niños al piso de un puñetazo a cada uno. Law lo miró expectante.

Baby 5 se levantó, caminó a la mesa y tomó una taza de té. El golpe aún se veía en su mejilla, pero la niña no se había quejado demasiado. “Cora-san, ten algo de té caliente” le alcanzó la taza al adulto, quien bebió de ello sin ninguna precaución. La taza estaba humeante y Cora se quemó la lengua. La niña casi explotaba de risa pero se contuvo al cubrirse la boca con la mano.

En otros tiempos, a Law esa escena le hubiera parecido tan rara. Pero había vivido tantas cosas a tan corta edad y ya nada le sorprendía.

“¿Terminaste tu trabajo, Corazón? Dame las ganancias. Debemos ser honestos con el dinero” Trébol decía, totalmente sin cuidado de que el rubio se encontrara de espaldas en el suelo de nuevo. Al parecer Corazón era demasiado torpe. “¿Tú nombre era Law?” Trébol se dirigió al menor ahora que el recién llegado caminaba hacia é. “Él es un ejecutivo también, su nombre es Corazón. Es tonto y no se concentra…”

“Pero es talentoso,” intervino Diamante, “probablemente por cuestiones de linaje, ya que es el hermano menor del Capitán Dofy” introdujo mientras el susodicho tocaba la cabeza de Law. Law le miró con cierto encono. “No puede hablar porque al parecer tuvo un accidente traumático en el pasado,” el agarre en su cabeza se afianzó y Law abrió los ojos con sorpresa. “Ah, también odia a los niños, ten cuidado” justo en ese momento, Corazón se atrevió a lanzarlo por la ventana con todas sus fuerzas.

Law estaba que no lo creía. Cayó en un montón de basura. Por suerte, no se había quebrado nada importante. _¿Pero qué le pasa a ese idiota?_ Castañeó los dientes mientras trataba de incorporarse. _¡Lo mataré!”_

Mientras tanto, Corazón encendía un cigarrillo. O eso trataba de hacer pues terminó incendiando su abrigo.

Law se levantó del lugar donde aterrizó. Le dolía el cuerpo, quizá debido a su estado débil por su enfermedad. Aunque el ataque sí había podido ser letal, pero al menos no le había pasado nada. Aun así, el solo hecho de haber sido arrojado cual saco de papas le había enfurecido.

_¡Te mataré!_

**North Blue**

**Akuma no mi**

_He oído que las frutas del diablo son encarnaciones del Diablo del Mar. Si comes una obtendrás una habilidad especial, pero serás incapaz de nadar._

_\- Shanks._

Algunos meses después, por fin se le presentaba la oportunidad a Barrels de tratar con las frutas del diablo. Era otro día más en la cubierta, Drake no había tocado tierra en semanas dado que lo habían puesto de vigilante dos veces seguidas cuando arribaban a alguna costa. Tenía un dolor de cabeza que no lo dejaba en paz desde muy temprano y se dirigía al cuarto del médico de la tripulación par consultar su situación cuando de repente escuchó por casualidad la conversación que su padre mantenía en su despacho por el dendenmushi.

“¿Estás seguro que es una real?” el dendenmushi parpadeó y esperó unos segundos antes de emitir la respuesta. Drake se había asomado por la ventana para ver mejor a su padre. “Pero claro que es real, garantizado. Y mira que te estoy informando a ti porque sé que tienes los contactos suficientes para venderla” mientras escuchaba, Barrels cruzaba su pie encima del otro, cambiando cómodamente su posición. “Ajá” decía el Capitán cada cierto tiempo mientras posaba sus ojos en un pequeño cofre que tenía encima de su escritorio.

“Si no me crees, puedes comerla u obligar a alguno de tus compañeros a que la prueben” la otra voz sugirió con maña. Barrels había abierto el cofre, revelando una fruta de aspecto muy extraño. Tenía forma como de tres bolas unidas y con espirales en los centros de esta, de color rojo chillón.

Justo cuando le interesaba la conversación, Drake escuchó un fuerte golpe a sus espaldas. Al voltear, pudo observar que una de las velas había caído y que un grupo de hombres trataban de arreglar. Decidió alejarse del despacho de su padre y atender aquel asunto. Tratando de centrarse en el acomodo de la vela caída y pensar después en lo que acaba de escuchar.

“¡Oigan, ese nudo no se hace así!” gritó hacia uno de los hombres antes de acercarse más y tomar entre sus manos las sogas correspondientes.

*

Esa misma noche, Barrels anunció su más reciente y valiosa adquisición. Drake estaba sentado a su derecha, ya que su padre así se lo ha ordenado desde hacía un tiempo. Él se encargaba de servirle su jarra de cerveza y sake cuando se lo pedía.

“Por fin, ¡por fin tenemos una fruta del diablo, señores!” empezó a decir el Capitán al llamar la atención de todos para hablar. La cena ya estaba casi acabando cuando Barrels tomó la palabra. “Ya estoy haciendo los arreglos. ¡Seremos ricos!” hizo tronar sus dedos hacia un hombre que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Este le trajo el cofre y Barrels lo abrió en la mesa, después de que otros de sus hombres la despejaran por él. Barrels abrió el cofre y tomó en sus manos la extraña fruta. “Esta fruta vale más de cien millones de berries, ¡cien millones!” la giró entre su mano y mostró una ambiciosa sonrisa. “Lo venderemos por eso… ¡o más!” aseguró con una carcajada.

“Esto es muy bueno, ¡muy bueno!” exclamó uno de los subordinados. “Así es. ¡Amerita que abramos una botella de vino de Micqueot!” gritó el Capitán como respuesta, y otro de sus hombres asintió y fue por dicha botella en la reserva que tenían. “Después de que celebremos, hablaremos del plan que empecé a elaborar” Barrels guardó la fruta y cerró el cofre con llave. “Va a ser un gran negocio, yo se los dije” movía su grueso dedo índice para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

A su lado, Drake tragaba fuerte, pensando en lo riesgoso que sonaba aquello. Tampoco estaba seguro de si la fruta que su padre había obtenido era una real, mucho menos creía que estas existieran. Si bien recordó haber visto una habilidad muy extraña en un almirante de marina que los perseguía cuando tenían poco tiempo de haber comenzado con su vida de piratas; en esos días, Drake estaba muy ensimismado en su propio mundo como para recordarlo claramente, además de que aún estaba en entrenamiento y su padre no lo dejaba combatir con facilidad. Eso hacía años. Ahora eran tiempos diferentes, su padre estaba terco con la idea de traficar con frutas del diablo, y justo se le acaba de presentar su primera oportunidad.

 _Así que… ¿tener poder? ¿Tener dinero?_ Eran preguntas que se hacía Drake. Si las habilidades que las frutas del diablo eran increíbles y poderosas, ¿por qué su padre no pensaba en probarlas? ¿Por el temor a ser odiado del mar y perder la habilidad de nadar? _No, él es demasiado codicioso y le gusta obtener las cosas fácilmente_. Pensaba mientras el vino de Micqueot llegaba a la mesa. _Él sólo quiere el dinero._

**Regla de sangre**

_Todos los humanos, sin importar su personalidad, poseen crueldad durmiendo en su interior que se emociona al ver sangre. ¡Sangre y muerte!”_

_\- Donquixote Doflamingo._

Venganza. Era lo único que quería Law. Luego de haber sido tratado de tal forma por Corazón, tenía deseos de matar al hombre por la humillación. Sin embargo, tal parecía que su objetivo se veía obstruido por el hecho de que el rubio era hermano de sangre del Capitán, y había que respetar ese lazo si se era parte de la familia Donquixote. No obstante, los intentos de Law seguían en marcha.

La familia entera estaba cenando cuando Law se acercó a la mesa. Sus ropas se veían desarregladas y sucias, con algunas heridas ya que acababa de regresar del lugar al cual Corazón lo había arrojado nuevamente.

“¡Beeheehee! Law, ha pasado una semana, ¿cuándo te vas?” reía el hombre de gafas circulares llamado Gladius. A su lado derecho estaba Corazón, quien se encontraba a la izquierda de Trébol; este último había empezado a comer una salchicha antes de hablar. “Corazón te golpeó muy feo” observó.

“Tanto mocosos como adultos huyen de aquí, gracias a eso, ¡sólo los más fuertes se quedan!” intervino Diamante, sosteniendo su copa de vino. “¿Cuánto tiempo puede soportar un mocoso sin poderes?” preguntó antes de reír.

“No importa lo que pase, nunca olvides la Regla de Sangre. ¡En la Familia, la autoridad de los Ejecutivos debe mantenerse!” agregó el hombre de corro tipo orejas de conejo. A su derecha, Buffalo asintió con vehemencia mientras comía un trozo de pizza. “Me reí de Peeka-sama una vez… ¡y casi muero torturado!” Baby 5 rio enseguida.

Pero eso a Law no le importaba. Podrán ser unos sujetos muy extraños, con poderes raros y una increíble fuerza, más a Law ya nada le impresionaba. “No estoy asustado de eso… He visto el infierno con mis propios ojos” respondió con desprecio. Estaba decidido a cobrarle a Corazón todas las humillaciones.

Doffy, el Capitán, se recargó hacia atrás en su silla levemente para después inclinarse hacia adelante. Una sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro detrás de unos lentes extravagantes. “Siéntete libre de actuar, entonces. Aún sí, ¡Corazón es mi querido hermano! ¡La muerte siempre le espera a quienes se atreven a herirlo!” advirtió.

De repente, uno de los miembros se fijó en el pecho de Law, quien aún tenía la camiseta desarreglada. Viendo las manchas blancas en su piel, el hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa, “¡tiene la piel blanca!”. A su lado una mujer de gafas se percató de ello también, “¡Es el síndrome del plomo ámbar! ¡Si estamos infectados, es el fin!”.

Pronto, Buffalo se exaltó y comentó asustado lo asqueroso que era eso. Como era de esperarse, el otro niño inmediatamente le había gritado que se fuera. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ese aún era un tema algo sensible para Law. Más ahora que se encontraba tremendamente frustrado por culpa de Donquixote Rocinante, aka Corazón. Aún estaba rechinándolos dientes cuando Doflamingo intervino.

“Jola, deja de hablar de rumores como si fueran ciertos” le llamó la atención a su subordinada. “El ‘síndrome de plomo ámbar’ es una especie de envenenamiento, no es contagioso” chasqueó la lengua ante la ineptitud de sus integrantes.

“¡A-Aun así, no me toques!” bufó el niño corpulento, “¡No necesito enfermarme!”

Doflamingo seguía mirándolo expectante, interesado en su caso. “¿Hay otros sobrevivientes en Flevance?” alzó su tenedor mientras elaboraba la pregunta. “No lo sé. Estaba ocupado huyendo” Law respondió en un tono apagado. “¿Cómo escapaste?”

“Crucé la frontera,” decía Law sin expresión alguna, “escondido en una pila de cadáveres”. En la mesa, Gladius se llevó la mano a la boca en una expresión de asco. “¡No digas eso mientras comemos!”

“¿Qué es lo que odias más?” pregunto Doffy con algo de macabro interés. Law alzó la ista hacia el frente, su mirada perdida en un punto.

“Yo no creo en nada”

Sus palabras, cargadas de un doloroso significado, fueron expresadas pobremente. Sin embargo, todos los miembros de la Familia lo miraron expectantes.

“¡No le temo a la muerte!” anunció. “Debes tener cuidado, Corazón,” dirigió su mirada al susodicho. “Definitivamente, ¡me vengaré de ti!” amenazó sin filtro alguno.

“¡Oye, ¿eres estúpido? ¿Acaso escuchaste? ¡Si haces eso serás torturado!” exclamó Baby 5. “¡Te van a ensartar, no subestimes a los piratas!” pero Law le dirigió una mirada llena de odio que hizo estremecer y llorar a la niña del moño.

**Negocios**

_Lo que llamamos justicia cambia su forma dependiendo del lado en el que te encuentras._

_-Kuzan “Aokiji”._

Habían pasado semanas desde el anuncio que hizo Barrels a su tripulación. Su propuesta de traficar con frutas del diablo estaba en el umbral de la puerta, esperándolos. Faltaba poco para la noche en la cual llevarían a cabo el negocio y Barrels estaba sumamente entusiasmado.

Por esa entonces, Drake desconocía qué tipo de poder tendría la supuesta akuma no mi, pero su interés por conocer acerca de ellas despertó. De vez en cuando se encontraba cavilando al respecto. ¿Qué habilidades le daría a quien la comiera? ¿Lo suficiente como para que valiera la pena el ser odiado por el mar y perder la capacidad de nadar?

Recordó, a su vez, que la Grand Line era como otro mundo. Había cientos de rumores e historias que decían lo increíblemente inverosímil que era aquel lugar del mundo, donde ocurrían cosas extrañas, fenómenos naturales sumamente peligrosos, y donde las personas tenían poderes inigualables. Era cierto que miles de piratas que se habían hecho a la mar con ese rumbo volvían hechos trizas, perturbados por las experiencias traumáticas que vivieron. Incluso había oído el rumor de que cierto Capitán había traído consigo su bitácora donde relató sus vivencias. ¿Acaso parte de esos poderes inimaginables eran obra de las frutas del diablo?

Drake se preguntaba si los marines también tendrían ese tipo de poderes, o al menos los que laboraban en esa parte del mundo. Y sus pensamientos más o menos fueron acertados al descubrir el verdadero plan de su padre, cuando se enteró que tenía dos potenciales clientes. En un principio vendería una falsa fruta a un almirante de la marine que quería hacer el trato bajo las sombras (como todo trato de ese tipo), mientras que la verdadera fruta sería vendida a un gran postor cuya identidad era ocultada bajo un sobrenombre.

“Pero, ¿cómo nos libraremos del almirante cuando se dé cuenta?” preguntó un subordinado. Barrels se inclinó en su gran silla. “Lo grabaremos todo y le informaremos que tenemos copias listas para enviarlas a los altos mandos y al periódico en caso de que se atrevan a hacernos algo” el hombre carcajeó. “Y si eso no llegara a intimidarlo, le diré que tengo más información sobre él. Podría exponer sus trapos sucios al sol y así su reputación caería por los suelos, lo degradarían o incluso podría perder su puesto” afiló una sonrisa con malicia.

Después de todo, Barrels sabía muy bien los trucos de la marine y su doble moral. Sí, jugaba sucio, pero no le importaba arriesgarse. No tenía intenciones de ayudar a ningún marine.

_Y pensar que hubo un día en el cual sentí admiración por él._

“¡Tendremos el doble del dinero!” anunció abiertamente. A sus espaldas, había un mapa gastado del North Blue, donde tenía trazado el plan a seguir para la primera transacción. Por supuesto, también tenía todo preparado para el segundo negocio. “Y un futuro como traficantes de frutas, si nuestro real comprador quiere cerrar el trato” extendió sus amplias palmas con malsano regocijo. Drake estaba cruzado de brazos, escuchando todo aquello.

Con el paso de los años había aprendido a mantener un temple de acero, teniendo que aguantarse enojos innecesarios y a observar un poco más su situación. Era cierto que aún no lograba dar con un plan lo suficientemente bueno como para huir de su padre y sus hombres, pero todavía no perdía la esperanza de hacerlo.

_Eres demasiado codicioso_

Se mordió la lengua para retener un comentario. No debía exteriorizar sus reales pensamientos, por más disgusto que tuviera con su padre.

_Si la fruta otorga una increíble habilidad, ¿por qué no la tomas tú entonces, eh? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Por qué todos estos años hemos navegado en el North Blue y no hemos ido a otros mares? ¿Te aterra la sola idea de tocar la Grand Line?_

Drake tenía muchas preguntas y teorías. Quería respuestas. Él quería su libertad; no sólo para no verle la cara a su padre de nuevo, sino también para conocer el mundo y sus secretos.

Lo cierto era que Diez Barrels tenía una visión corta, aspiraciones banales, y poco cerebro. Mientras que su hijo, Drake, estaba ansioso por saber más acerca de los cuatro mares, tenía deseos de superarse a sí mismo y de poder alcanzar sus objetivos. Aún tenía fe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento que mi relleno de drake es algo occ meperdonan kjnaskldf 
> 
> gracias por leer!


End file.
